the road trip
by lonelyemogirl17
Summary: what if actions spoke louder than words? will caroline open her heart up to klaus or is tyler stopping her?


As i was staring at the picture klaus had draw me,i hadnt notice that klaus came into my room and was now lying on my bed messing with of my teddy bears

''wow, i never knew a badass hybird had a soft spot for teddy bears''

i couldn't help but laugh right after i said that but what suprized me the most is that kalus laughed with me.

''hey, didnt you mama ever teach you not to judge a book by it's cover''

okay so that hurt because ever scince my dad came to town, my mum just left me alone like it was normal but hey, i was use to it seeing as she never really cared about me from the start.

with a brave face on i said with much venom in my vocie ''fuck off klaus, if you want to annoy me then go ahead but dont try and fuck with my emotions.''

he seem to be suprized that i swore at him so was i because i know that he could kill me with just one filck of his hand but i didnt care.

''sorry,love i never meant to hurt you'' hahahahah yer right all you ever do is hurt people i thought after that but those werent the words that came out of my mouth.

''please, you hurt everybody even your family so why should i be a exception'' i know that as soon as i said that i will regret it and i did because now he has pinned up against the wall.

''don't forget who you are speaking to, sweet heart'' okay what is with him and little pet names, it's like he lives for them.

''firstly how on earth can i forget that im speaking to monster like you and secondly stop with the stupid little pet names'' he chuckled after i said that, i never joke with my words when im speaking to klaus.

''ouch, am i really that hurtful towards others and what if i want to drive you insane with my cute little pet names for you, my dear.'' the way he made my dear roll of his tougne wanted me to slap him across the face which i did but i didnt regret it this time.

''fuck off and leave me the hell alone you vile little bastard'' okay so i really wnat to know whats up with me and signing my death sentence with this guy, so of course he didnt like my action or my words so he did the only thing he knew, bring pain to me, he slap me across the face aswell and then he broke my neck.

_**2 days later**_

i just woke up and the pain in my neck was so annoying and then i remeber how it got there in the first place.

i smelt like i was in a car which when i opend my eyes i was but i was resting my head on klaus shoulder so i sprang to the other side of the back of the car asap.

he chuckled at my actions which i couldnt let go so i hit him around the back of his head and he soon shut up.

just then i noticed we werent alone because rebekah was laughing at us while damon was driving so i burst out laughing because i know that rebekah had used complusion on him.

''omg! damon how does it feel to be under conplusion for once?'' as soon as i ask that me and the siblings just laughed.

damon grunted and cluth the stirring wheel even harder so i laugh even harder.

''dont worry damon, i will tell my sister to lay off the complusion but i have a feeling that she wont listen to me so you better be a good little boy and listen to her'' klaus said this in a very hushed voice and it was so funny so me+rebekah couldn't help but laugh.

''shut it blondie'' i was so confused as to who he was talking about because me+rebekah both have blond hair so me+rebekah said at the same time.

''who on earth are you talking to, you have two blond girl here you stupid twat'' okay so everybody in the car just laughed as i high fived rebakah.

''so where are we going then bekah?'' i couldn't help but ask but she didnt tell me so i was going to be a little bit naughty with my fave hybird.

i moved my head back onto klaus shoulder and i started to play with his fingers while i ask the same question but he tell me so i just moved away from him and everybody in the car could tell what i was trying to do and klaus shot me a warning look which i couldn't relpy to.

''what you cant blame a girl for trying, can you?'' me and bekah just laugh as the guy shook thier heads with smiles on thier faces.

i got cold half way through the car ride so i snuggled up to klaus and he kept me pretty warm which was so a shocker i thought he would be cold as ice just like his soul.

'' i could get use to this postion, my love'' i could help but laugh as he said that.

''dont get to use to it because this is a one off thing.'' okay so he look pretty hurt at my words so i wrap my arms around his waist and he seemed to cheer up alot more and i couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach knowing that i made him happy.

_**review please good or bad **_

_**also tell me if you want this a oneshot or a story? :)**_

_**love you**_

_**aly xxxx**_


End file.
